Numerous trash can holding devices, carts, and mobile cans have been previously provided. Each differs in some unique manner, and each may provide a particular advantage to a consumer. Needs still exist for various features in a mobile trash can cart. Expense is one important consideration. For this reason, a properly designed cart should provide secure can support without the expense of full enclosure. Additionally, limiting to two wheels further reduces expense and improves mobility. Two wheels without a lengthy axle further reduces expense. Another problem is physical ease of movement, meaning lessened physical exertion. Many previously offered devices require significant lifting on the end of the cart opposite the wheels. A user must therefore lift and support not only the cart but also any load upon or within the cart. A two wheeled cart which tilts onto the two wheels in transport, tilted at the same side of the wheels, eliminates such severe lifting.
Prevention of invasion by animals, whether domestic or wild is also a primary concern, almost universally. Considering the strength and intelligence of some animals, such as a raccoon for example, properly designed animal proofing is a real challenge. Yet, the animal proofing should be easily overcome by a human so that loading and unloading the trash cans and their lids is easily accomplished. Another concern is the number of cans held by a device. Typical municipalities allow two cans to be deposited for pick up; therefore a single can holder is inefficient, as is a can holder which accommodates more than two cans. The present apparatus solves the above noted problems.